I remembered tomorrow today
by Nemesis13
Summary: What if Lelouch inadvertently asked the collective unconsciousness for another go? Drama, romance, and humor, my first project in over a decade, please leave reviews its been years since I've written and I need some encouragement
1. Chapter 1

This story came up as an inebriated thought, what if Lelouch was just a tiny bit miffed that he missed out on love and was just a bit resentful enough to ask the collective unconciousness (inadvertently)for another go, this'll be serious and silly at the same time for those that are wondering. A teenaged boy becoming a man who already experienced the horrors of life doing it all over again with the disconnected sense of humor that would follow already knowing how the script plays out.

There was a sword in his chest, this much could not be disputed, the fact that he had planned on this happening and all his long term machinations hinging on said sword chesting not withstanding, it hurt like a mother fucker. All his plans, the hope for the world rested on the precipice of his demise and all he could do was smile as his blood ran down the cold steel of his own sword, On a whim...was it whim? Perhaps...we shall call it a whim, he grabbed Suzaku's...no...Zero's face and whispered to the blood smeared mask "I cast a Geass on you my friend...you must tell Kallen...you must tell the only woman I ever loved...that...I...loved...shit...this hurts..."

The shocked confusion was obvious to Lelouch, the sword being jerked out of his chest not really registering, he could easily see Suzaku quivering in...was it indignition? Horror? Rage? Indigestion? Whatever, he was falling, or was Lelouch falling? Ah yes the bloody trail following his feet _would_ indicate that it was he who was falling...wasn't blood loss grand? His slide brought him down to his beloved little sister, the...progenitor of his plans, the reason he kept existing after his entire life had gone to hell... Oh...a pity... the look on her face indicates she figured the Zero Requiem out. Well, that buggers things up a bit.

Lelouch, the Demon Emperor, the Black Prince, the culmination of all of humanities sins let out an exasperated sigh and uttered one last order to reality. "I...am the destroyer of worlds...and...the creator...but...I wish I could have done it differently..." . As the blood ran from his wound he could have sworn he heard the words "Very Well" being spoken on the wind, and with that he passed on.

At least that is what he had been planning for, eternity in suffering and what not, causing the needless slaughter of tens of thousands of civilians and murdering his own beloved half sister aside, Lelouch _knew_ he was destined for hell. Although... Hell for him did not actually include the Ashford Academy student council center. Well...depending on Milly's mood it might, but the fact he was in bed, in uniform, and not sporting a new ventilation duct in his chest indicated things were in fact, not what he expected. Sitting up he rubbed his chest in confusion and stared forward.

'...k...well...I murdered half the worlds armed forces and then proceeded to take over the other half of said world , and...no...shit...calendar says its the day after the ghetto attack...which means... Well...bloody hell... ' Lelouch looked up to the ceiling and whispered "God you are one fickle, conniving, oddly accommodating son of a bitch". Lelouch _knew_ he heard chuckling this time, standing up he went to the mirror and examined himself. Yup...full powered high octane Geass powers reflected back at him. Which meant he was super powered crazy belted with the experience of the past two years _before_ they ever happened.

After the fifteen minutes of panic laced laughter Lelouch had a plan, and oddly enough it involved a metric shit ton of vodka... This time would be different...and it would be...unique. Grabbing his coat and cell phone the former Demon Emperor walked out of the club house to find the only woman that ever mattered to him. "Why not" Lelouch thought, if things went the same as they went before at the very least he would be happy...but first he needed to buy a pair of sunglasses. Nabbing Sayoko's Oakley's Lelouch walked out into the open to find Kallen...and then he remembered she didn't know a damned thing about him...bugger...again...


	2. Chapter 2

Just because I I love you beautiful bastards I threw this together, since I have a vacation day tomorrow expect a significantly longer chapter later today/this week, for now enjoy Lelouch's bemused travels through actual romance

Step one involved a ridiculous amount of back tracking, it winds up most of Lelouch's interactions with Kallen in his original time line where nothing more then dumb luck and cornering the stubborn redhead required some finesse. Well...it could have...but instead he just waited till Mrs. Perkinsens class and asked to talk to her, which of course involved all two dozen of her'friends' and Shirley...goddamnit always Shirley... Anyway time to throw the chips all in either she would brutally beat him to death or accept him...here is to acceptance...from the fire haired terrorist...shit...

"Ok Lelouch you've been staring at me all day what do you want?" It was fairly obvious that her 'weak needy sexy...sultry...*cough* school girl routine was running thin. Lelouch, deciding he did in fact wish to avoid being stabbed went strait to the point, "Q-1, oh so formal, I honestly expected to be treated a bit more...friendly by someone I saved". Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, being pinned by a hot redhead behind a bush with a knife to your throat tends to indicate that you strayed past social norms, luckily she was a terrorist so crazy might work on her.

"Who the fuck are you, why the fuck did you help us, and why the fuck shouldn't I slit your throat now?" Lelouch pondered this for a moment, all were excellent questions but he only had the time for brief answers since he was dearly fond of his esophagus. "I'm Lelouch Vi Brittania, forgotten son of the Empire, I wish to upturn the Imperium and turn it into something that wouldn't make Charles Darwin retch in his sleep. And as to why you shouldn't kill me, well that should be obvious, I'm damn sexy."

To Say Kallen was in a state of shock would be like calling the Pacific ocean a body of water, true in statment, not really conveying the scope of the message. Actually Lelouch was afraid he broke her mind until she started pushing the knife harder into his neck which, much to his annoyance started to draw blood, she glared down at him with what amounted to pure hatred and asked "Why?!". 'Couldn't be a simple question could it? Ah well either this works out and I actually get laid or I die right now, fuck it, whatever' He thought to himself.

Taking a breath he smiled and said "I'm the discarded son of Marieanne The Flash who was brutally murdered IN her spiffy super secret clubhouse, when I confronted the Emperor on his inability to _not_ let machineguns on the premises I and my sister (who was crippled in said attack) were stripped of our inheritance and sent to Japan. Which Dad then proceeded to invade and bomb into the stone age for shits and giggles. Then I, who was dragging my blind and crippled sister through a war zone followed my buddy who was the son of the now dead Prime Minister ended up here at the Ashford Academy who owed my mom some favors so I wasn't turned in. I've spent the past seven years keeping myself and Nunelly secret while trying to avoid Milly's perverted antics."

Lelouch took a deep breath and then sighed heavily, he stared at Kallen right in her beautiful blue eyes and said, "Frankley I'm shocked we're still alive and I want to help you and your friends hurt my asshole father, also your hair smells nice would you like to go out on a date Friday?"

Kallen stared down at Leloch for a second then muttered one word, "...Huh...".


	3. Chapter 3

I lied I found a bottle of rum and I'm not afraid to use it, enjoy another vignette from our favorite little Brit.

A slightly more ruffled and concussed Lelouch walked towards the Student Council Center with an equally ruffled but confused Kallen, while she had been...resistant to the truth he was able to throw enough of her own personal history at her to make her jumpier then a cat on ...the hell drug makes you jumpy? Caffeine? Cocaine...ugh whatever she was on guard how about that. As he pondered the ramifications of feeding felines illicit drugs Kallen grew edgier, this was not what she had planned on happening this morning but the creepy handsome but still very creepy boy...no man... kept her from thinking clearly.

She looked at Lelouch cockeyed and tried to make small talk "Soooo...umm...there a reason you're wearing sunglasses inside?" Lelouch looked at her then decided to roll with it, why not. "Yes, I have the power of Geass, I can't control it anymore and I'd really prefer to not accidentally fry your brains like the Death Star, you don't believe me so boo", he said the last part while lifting his glasses enough for her to see his glowing irises. 'Even when she jumps six feet in the air in shock shes still beautiful' he reflected.

Trying not to hyperventilate Kallen decided to keep him talking, "Where are you taking me? Some sort of S&M dungeon?!" Lelouch pondered saying "Fuck yes" but decided that the truth would involve less stabbing which honestly he'd had his fill of last life time. "No no, you're being inducted into the student council thanks to the Ashfords demands that everyone be part of a club, god have mercy on your soul by the way."

Kallen looked even more confused and quirked an eyebrow, 'sexy' Lelouch thought then cleared his head again, goddamnit that woman just doesn't know what she really is. He cleared his throat again then went on another bloody monologue, these weren't getting old, "Long made short Milly is a sex obsessed former nobelwoman who gets her yaya's treating the council and the school in general as her personal butt monkeys, there is a far more polite way of putting it but my adopted sister doesn't deserve it."

The now flabbergasted Kallen stared forward in shock but Lelouch decided to to lessen her fears a bit, "Just keep up the sexy weak schoolgirl routine and she'll back down, I'll probably be able to redirect her fire towards the other council members so do yourself a favor and don't be a target, one second need to make a call". Flipping out his cell phone he dialed one of the memorized numbers from his past life, here is to hoping his target was as predictable as he hoped.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, who is this and what do you want?" Lelouch couldn't help but grin to himself, oh man this shit was going to be easy the second time around. Coughing lightly he went into 'Imperious d-bag' mode and stated "Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald this is Lelouch Vi Britannia son of your fallen Lady Marieanne Vi Britannia, you will swear your loyalty to me at the Quickie-Mart on 5th avenue at 2 pm and bring Villetta Nu with you, shes annoying as hell and I want to nip that in the bud."

Hearing what sounded like a thousand canaries dying on the other end of the line Lelouch threw in "Go ahead with your plan of framing Suzaku but let that idiot Kewell Soresi take the credit, you're far more useful not being disgraced, see you at two, tata". With that Lelouch hung up and hooked his arm around Kallens, she looked at him in complete stupification and asked "The hell was that about Lelouch?". He just smiled and stared into her baby blues "Its good to be the King".


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting with the council went as expected, Kallen got soaked with champagne and Lelouch did nothing to stop it, he wasn't an idiot. After getting his free peep show he left her to her own devices and met Jeramiah and Villetta at the Quickie-Mart, them and about a dozen guards. After ordering the lot of them to do the YMCA Lelouch sent the hangers on back to base leaving a completely baffled pair of Knightmare pilots in front of him.

"Ok, long made short I have spooky super natural powers that give me the ability to control anyone once, so Villetta already surrendered her 'frame to me and Jeramiah just showed he has an excellent baritone so you're both free of influence". Taking a breath Lelouch continued "So here's the deal, I am Lelouch Vi Brittania, son of Charles and Marieanne Brittania and my goal is to break the nations caste system down to its buidling blocks and rebuilding it into something that doesn't make me want to go on a week long bender everytime I think about it."

More gaping silence, 'Bugger...I think I broke them' he thought, suddenly Jeramiah fell to his knee 'yup...broken'. The Margrave looked up to Lelouch and with tears in his eyes stated "My lord...my Emperor I Jerimiah Gottwald hence forth swear my loyallty to the blood line of Marieanne Vi Brittania and her descendant Lelouch Vi Brittania, what is your will...my master?" Lelouch grinned like the proverbial cheshire cat, oh yes, this was going to be fun, turning to Villette's fear strained face he remembered Ohgi had some affection for the annoyance.

"Villette, I cannot order you to follow me but understand this, you have two options, turn me in like a good little girl and get yourself executed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time", he grinned again, creepily if he were to be honest. "Or, you follow me down to hell and claim your own title, no hand me downs, no supplications to the weak who have social standings above yours, just honest to the gods claiming what is yours...what is your choice?" It saddened him to see her crying, pretty women shouldn't cry unless it was necessary and it bother him that he was the cause, but she looked up at him and looked resolved.

"It is obvious you have the power over kings, I..." She struggled past the lump in her throat, "I submit to your will and swear my loyalty, but know that I only do so in order to further my own goals". Lelouch grinned manically once again, "Oh my dear future Grand Baroness, you're inability to pretend loyalty is quite refreshing, I accept your oath and command you and your stalwart commander to follow Kewell's idiotic machinmations, follow them and shed the blame."

Both officers looked at him in confusion but Lelouch just smiled, "tonight will be a very special night for those that side with the demons, now go my minions, I have a rebellion to plan."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm having way too much fun writing these ^_^

* * *

The plan went, if he were to be perfectly honest, hilariously well; having Kallen bring Ohgi's lot to the Tokyo tower and then convincing them of his honesty by forcing them to perform the Electric Slide with the rest of the trains passengers was just too much. After they understood who he was and what he intended their was the obvious negative factors, Tamaki for starters wouldn't shut up and it took his lovely assistant Villetta bitch smacking him to get some silence. 'Seriously I'm dressed like a bloody Bond villain don't mouth off when I have a Brazilian hitwoman next to me, sheesh' he thought to himself.

After breaking down the plan and squirreling off with Ohgi and Kallen Lelouch set up the evenings actions, Jerimah had purposely let his standing with the Purebloods fall and Kewell was leading the 'Suzaku is a traitor' conga line, 'Truthfully, I'm bloody amazing' Lelouch thought to himself. And it was strange, he had no pangs of doubt this time around, he really felt that he and his plans were on the right track and nothing could stop him, of course he planned for it going south but he didn't think it was really necessary.

Outside of Kewell getting the blame for letting Suzaku get away and Lelouch forcing his old friend to drink some low grade vodka with him, nothing really changed. A very (hilariously) drunk Suzaku wandered into the court martial that was almost immediately dismissed and as he exited the building lovely little Euphie landed in his arms as before. This was fine with Lelouch, he actually made it a point to wander up to her in disguise and Geass her to want some ice cream, there, done, no more accidental miss murder machine.

His relationship with Kallen improved as well, which was great, ends up being a playboy revolutionary is sexy as hell and it suited him just fine. C.C. popping up really didn't change his plans, apparently she was aware of a 'timeshift' but didn't remember anything from the last play through so he laid it out to her. She handled it...well he supposed, err...if cold cocking him in the eye for "sacrificing yourself for nothing" was considered pleasant, she still wasn't speaking to him.

His plans for Cornellia were different this time around, knowing what happened to his mother and holding no ill will against his half sister he didn't waste any time with her games and arranged for the Black Knights to completely overwhelm her forces with mortars at her ghetto reenactment. He really didn't want her to look bad but it was rather faux pas to kill off a neighborhood of innocents for bait so he had to do it, a pity. As he left the house he gave Nunnelly a hug and kiss and walked towards the Academy entrance when he saw a cat wearing his Zero mask run out the door.

"Mother. Fucker." Lelouch muttered to himself, he bloody knew he forgot something. Sighing in resignation he tried to calm himself with the fact that Arthur's antics earned Suzaku respect with the school and resisted the urge to bring his pistol with him, letting out a last "bugger" Lelouch ran outside after the cat once again wondering what it would take to OD a feline.

* * *

Authors note:

I felt you wonderful people deserved an explanation on the writing style up to this point seeing as how one reviewer already mentioned the shear amount of exposition and lack of dialogue. Here is the deal, I started this whole project out of boredom and drunkenness after reading yet another time traveling Lelouch fanfic, which I think there are roughly 56,000 of so no need to call anyone out on it specifically. There seems to almost always be a proverbial stick in the spokes of this style of story, they retread the same ground over and over (who here is sick to death of reading about the Shinjuku Ghetto?) or Lelouch has godlike omniscience so for some reason he's able to design 9th generation Knightmares on the fly despite not having an engineering background. This wasn't meant to be that kind of retelling, it is intended to be a young mans thoughts on getting a 'second play through' and how he generally finds this amusing as hell since he can avoid all life's prior landmines, except for that damn cat.

I'm actually going to be putting some real effort in the dialogue department on my next chapter mostly because enough has changed to make the story diverge from cannon and in turn making the writing fun, no more retreading the same ground unless the story requires it I can officially jump the tracks. This also means that the story may transition away from the small vignettes that it currently exists in, to be honest the outline I wrote while drunk on Bacardi involved more doodles of robots then plot points so I'm still figuring that one out. But until then thanks so much for all the views and those that took the time to review, I'm hoping I'll have a full length chapter sometime today or tomorrow, thanks so much for the support!


	6. Chapter 6

Damn near a thousand words on this one, I did want to add more but honestly I'm feeling the effects of last nights drinking and just wanted this chapter done, hopefully the increase in dialogue is sufficient for you all and sorry if the formatting is a bit off...I literally haven't done this for years. With that enjoy!

* * *

Lelouch was for all intents and purposes having the time of his life, his subordinates trusted him due to his honesty about his power, he had two skilled and loyal knights at his disposal, he had a girlfriend that he adored and on top of it all he was so ahead of schedule on the Black Knights creation that he had to make some unforeseen moves. He hadn't involved anyone on the student council his first time around due to not quite trusting their allegiances as well as having enough respect for them to not Geass the group, now though he needed one very specific woman's help.

He spotted his target attempting to cop a feel on Kallen who was doing her damnedest to avoid the lecherous class president while keeping her cover, this wasn't even hot to him anymore Milly had been like this ever since she heard the two of them were together. Some nonsense about wanting to test the goods, he really had no idea why she even bothered attempting to justify her actions anymore, this was just what Milly did.

He stopped in front the the flailing women and caught their attention with a light cough, "Ahem, ladies am I interrupting?" Milly's face split into a grin as she grabbed the now distracted red heads bum with a victorious "Ah ha!"

Shaking his head ruefully Lelouch caught Kallen's eye and whispered, "Q-1 you're free to handle the situation at hand" and with that his ace slipped from a now confused Milly's grip and ended up beside Lelouch. Milly's grin only got bigger as she eyeballed the no longer weak woman, "I wondered about that you know, someone with such a toned body couldn't possibly be as sickly as you let on, so what gives?"

Lelouch motioned for her to follow him back to his apartments and then laid it out for her "Well Kallen here is half Japanese and currently working with the terrorist cell that was responsible for the past few weeks shenanigans, I'm currently leading said group as Zero and our ultimate goal is the upheaval of my..." Lelouch grimaced at the next word "...Father's empire and to destroy the caste system that keeps the weak on their knees." Kallen just stared at him aghast but Milly simply gave him a knowing smile.

"Points for audacity, I thought you might be involved with the recent chaos you know." She brushed her hand underneath her chin and continued "Your half brother gets his head ventilated and you don't even react to it, you're smiling all the time which, by the way? Creepy. You're free time is spent almost exclusively with Red here and I can tell you two aren't boinking yet so you must be involved with some other ...extracurricular activities." She turned back to Kallen who for her part was now blushing the same shade as her hair. "You should get to it though I can give you some pointers if y-" Lelouch cut her off knowing exactly where this was going

"Milly, you want in? I need a base of operations and I know for a fact that the Knightmare proving lab below the school is still semi-functional since you took me down there last semester, think about it, if we pull this shit off your parents will have no ability nor reason to try and force you into marriage anymore." Milly looked contemplatively at the ceiling for a moment then smiled her 'cat ate the cannery' grin.

" I want the uniforms to have miniskirts and heels...also hats, cute ones" Kallen's stuttering reminded Lelouch of a landed fish, he just rolled his eyes at Milly and raised a "Really?" eyebrow. Sighing Lelouch agreed to her terms and they went through the motions of getting access to the tunnels connected to the underground labs and phoning in to Ohgi and the others to set up shop.

Roughly two hours later a very perplexed Kallen decided to get some answers "Zero...Lelouch why were you so strait forward with her? And why did it take the time most people need to tie their shoes to talk her into it?" Lelouch contemplated this and shrugged.

"Honestly Kallen she's been my friend and confidant for years, after my mothers death her family was stripped of their lands and titles, she and her grandfather couldn't be bothered to care about it though, she has her own little kingdom here at the academy and her grandfather still has his investments. Her parents on the other hand..." He made a face that displayed his disgust "well lets just say they aren't ok with it and they've been trying to hock her off to a noble for the better part of two years, it hasn't ended well for her suitors."

Kallen shook her head sadly at that "Bloody Britannians" she muttered. Lelouch snorted and responded with "Indeed" and they proceeded to walk out of his apartments. "Should have seen what she did to this fool from the Duchy of Connecticut, I doubt he'll ever get all the glue out of his...cavities" They grimaced in unison at the thought and continued in silence, glancing back to the redhead Lelouch asked what the date was, she thought for a moment then said "The fifteenth, why?"

Lelouch smirked what Milly had labeled as "The Creepy Smile" and put an arm around Kallens shoulders "Because tomorrow my lovely ace we're blowing up a hotel".


	7. Chapter 7

Borrowed a few lines from the hilarious spoof 'Code Ment' just because I personally find them funny, this is a short update but enjoy for the time being =)

* * *

If truth were to be told Lelouch had been looking forward to the Kawaguchi Lake hotel extravaganza for a couple reasons, top of the list was he got to be directly involved with causing 5 million quid in property damage while also saving the day, good times. Really it was amazing what a bit of wanton destruction could do for a mans mood, plus showing up his big sister Cornellia again...yeah nothing to hate here. Kallen didn't quite share his enthusiasm in this regard, though that may be due to her early exposure to Milly's uniform, apparently "miniskirt" is slang for "You're gonna need a hair net, enjoy". She was less then excited, and when the woman you literally turned back time for gives you puppy dog eyes because she wants a pair of pants...ugh...despite your misgivings you give her the damn pants.

The redhead in question was currently lacing her combat boots while ignoring the death glares from Inoue, she...hadn't avoided Milly's ministrations and they were both silently hoping the bluenette didn't catch a cold from the draft. Doing his best to avoid his subordinates hate-on for his woman Lelouch turned to Ohgi and asked for a situation report, "Well boss if you're really intent on doing this knights of justice thing we're set, explosives, guns..ummm...strangely tiny hats too". Ohgi looked around the large mobile base that had been...'legally' acquired then turned back to Zero, "Although...do you mind me asking how you got this thing?". Zero stared back for a moment then stated "Yes" while walking away, really the guy was well aware of Geass why ask questions? Ugh...whatever time to get this party started.

As they made their way to the Hotel Lelouch ordered his minions to nab a news van so they could ride it up to the hotel, Tamaki whined about it being a stupid extra step but Kallen beat Zero to stating "Its time for a gratuitous publicity stunt". Did he mention how much he loved that woman? Really? Hells bells...OH! Lelouch pulled out his PDA and tapped in 'Make. Sure. To. Recruit. Doctors. For. Kallen's. Druggy. Mom.' Ok, moving on to the situation at hand, confronting Cornellia about Euphie! Unlike last time through...time... his elder sister...and her knights were all bandaged and wearing castes...apparently aiming a few hundred mortars at her G-1 had been more effective then he anticipated...whoops.

"Zero...why the hell shouldn't I just shoot you right here?" Ah she's pissed, no posturing, just itching for violence, he could work that, angry was stupid and stupid was malleable. "Ah Cornellia, while cavorting with freedom fighters may go against the grain for you I'm no mere terrorist...I'm the man who can save Euphemia for you". Her face fell and so did her pistol, hook, line and sinker...'Goddamn I'm good' he thought pleasantly to himself, he remembered to pay attention in time to hear her reply. "So...you say you can save her...I don't have much time before I have to act, if you can get her out, unharmed...I will guarantee your safe passage."

'Damn' Lelouch thought, how badly did her forces get damaged from his mortars? If her resolve was shaken enough to acquiesce something he hadn't even asked for yet...'yeesh ok note to self don't damage her ego any more then you have already, you actually like this sister'. Nodding while making needlessly dramatic hand gestures they rolled on into the hotel, not even bothering to hide his actions from his minions Lelouch Geassed the idiot JLF troopers to ignore the planting of their explosives as he made his was towards the elevators. Geassing the JLF flunky at the doors to announce their arrival they prepared to meet up with the short sighted Kusakabe, both he and Kallen basking in the badly distored elevator music. After a minute his companion started swaying back and forth to the old school jazz with a pleasant smile on her face, she leaned over and hugged Lelouch around the waist while resting her head against his arm smiling softly.

Lelouch snorted and looked down at the redhead, "Fan of Louis I take it?", Kallen laughed a moment then lifted his mask just enough to expose his lips, "Hey, all a girl needs is a kiss to build a dream on."


End file.
